Ratchet and Clank:Fight For Veldin
by Mystic Binary
Summary: Ratchet and Clank set out to save their home planet once again from its newest threat. In the process of defeating that threat, Discord, they end up bringing on an even bigger challenge for them to tackle. One that threatens the whole universe. It will take more effort than they thought to defeat none other than...Kaos.


Meridian City, Planet Igliak

Polaris Galaxy

Local Time: 10:17 AM

"I hate this show. I don't know why you even watch it," Ratchet said to Clank as he picked up the remote and changed the channel to the Galactic News from the Real Housebots of Igliak.

"_Now to Darla with some devastating news from Veldin. Darla?" _said the news anchor_._ Ratchet and Clank immediately looked at each other. Clank could see a major look of worry on Ratchet's face, knowing that they had already saved the poor planet twice now (in reality probably like three or four), we was scared of what was troubling his seemingly destruction-attracting home planet.

"_Thank you Tim. I'm here flying above the planet of Veldin the Solana Galaxy _ _seeing as though, if I get to the ground, some very bad things will happen to me. A being that has not been heard of until now, Discord, has taken over the beaten down planet. He says that he is there to make sure that this is the first planet in which he will destroy all peace, order, and happiness. It appears that he has spotted us. Signing off, possibly for the last time, this is Darla Gratch for Channel 33 News in HD," explained Darla. _Right then, the Holo-Vid faded to black.

Clank looks over and sees Ratchet packing all of his weapons and a few other things that he normally brings on these kinds of things.

"You ready to save Veldin again?" Ratchet asked Clank.

"I would just like to not be kidnapped and cloned this time," Clank replied. They got what they needed, hopped into the Starship Aphelion and took off.

Kyzil Plateau, Planet Veldin

Solona Galaxy

Local Time: 1:24 PM

"Wow, it's been a while. Where do you think we can find this 'Discord' guy anyway? I just want to get this done and over with," Ratchet said to Clank. It has been many years since they had been back here. Though at least Ratchet's home was still there. Then, all of a sudden, they are greeted by a strange looking creature. It had the head of a demon, a dog's arm, a bat's wing, a Pegasus wing, and a bunch of other strangely mixed together body parts that belong on other beings.

"Hello there! I've been expecting you two. Now, what's the plan? Hmm? Kill me and be the big bad hero once again? Well, go ahead kill me right here," Said Discord. Ratchet and Clank couldn't believe it. No foe had very just, waltzed right up to them. They knew that he was just trying to make it easy for them so that he could mess with their minds.

"Alright Discord. What exactly do you want? Power? Control?" Ratchet asked.

"Funny question. Honestly, I don't want either of those things. I just want to live comfortably." Discord said as he gave a very dark and grim smile. He then vanished into thin air. Probably to go and cause more destruction.

"Well then. What do you think we should do?" Ratchet asked Clank.

"We must outsmart him. Do you have any living connections to any Terachnoids?" Clank responded.

"I actually do. It's the guy who helped me and General Azimuth get inside Pollyx to find a Fulcrum Star to contact you when you were stuck in the Great Clock. Let me see if I can call him. In fact, he might still have access to my comm link." Ratchet tapped a few buttons and quickly had Jarvis on the line.

"_Pollyx Industries, this is Jarvis."_

_ "_Jarvis! This is Ratchet. From when General Azimuth and I needed access inside?"

"_Oh yes, you. What is it that you need now? An army of Terachnoids to outsmart a demonic being?_

_ "_Actually, that's exactly what I need. I'm going to need about one hundred of your smartest and most sarcastic men on the ground in Kyzil Plateau on Veldin. If things get a little nasty, I'll be right by your side. If you and your men can get here quickly, we can save Veldin from the likes of Discord."

"_I'm not so sure about this. Alright. I can have my people there in ten minutes. If one of the guys die, we are going to sue your tail off."_

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get here quick," Ratchet concluded as he ended the call.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Ratchet and Clank are sitting in Ratchet's house waiting for Jarvis and his men to arrive. Out of nowhere, they hear a knock on the door. Clank looks through the peephole and sees a very large sea of Terachnoids. He the opens the door to hear over a hundred Terachnoids say, "You called?" Ratchet then walks up behind him with what Clank knows as 'the grin of death'

"Yeah, we did. You guys ready?" Ratchet responds. Jarvis then reveals himself as he was flying just over head.

"We actually need to get as much information as we can on the being of Discord before we do anything. I can't have us going in 'guns hot' and then have us all die. That's why I brought…this!" said Jarvis as he revealed something that can probably be confused as a smartphone.

"Excuse me Sir, but what is that device you have there?" Clank asked him.

"It is a portable device with all the information and knowledge contained in the Hall of Knowledge. With myself being a high level employee at Pollyx, I have all the secure information that the civilians cannot access. There is probably something in here about Discord." replied Jarvis. Ratchet, Clank and Jarvis then sat down and looked over everything that lay within the save data of the device. Meanwhile, the other Terachnoids that Jarvis had brought with him were standing by in a Dropship just outside the orbit of Veldin.

"Hey guys, take a look at this. I found a few documents in some of the highest secure files you could get your hands on. It says here that even before the Great Clock, Discord was and has been an entity that is out to cause unrest, unhappiness, chaos, and total destruction. Apparently the same Lombax minds that created the Dimensionator were trying to find a way to stop him. The closest they were able to get, before the end of the Great War, was that he needs to be outsmarted somehow. Then he'll malfunction in some form," said Ratchet. Clank then gave what Ratchet knows as the 'the plan-forming look'. Clank was always good at forming plans. Being a robot, a highly powered and well-kept robot at that, he knew lots. Though, the fact that his father was a sort of Zoni royal, he has some abilities that he would not have had otherwise. Things like, being able to think for himself or feel emotions. This would always come in handy when he needed a plan.

"I have an idea. I do not think that Discord knows of your presence quite yet. With that, you must make yourself known. He will then come right to us, as he did when Ratchet and myself arrived. We can then use the knowledge and sarcasm of your men to drive him insane," Clank stated. Jarvis then though about it for a moment as Ratchet just sat there. Ratchet knew that whatever Clank had planned would work. Clank's plans had never steered them wrong when trying to save the galaxy, the universe, or even the dimension.

"Sounds like a plan. I will alert my men and we will be ready in two shakes."

Town Center

Kyzil Plateau, Planet Veldin

Solona Galaxy

Local Time : 2:33 PM

Ratchet's home had changed drastically over the time that they had been gone. Before they had officially moved to Polaris, they had lived on this hot, desert like, planet. Well, in all those years the Veldinites had really decided to catch up with the times. It was no Igliak or even a Kerwan, but it was get thing there with all the high buildings and such.

With a loud crowd of over one hundred Terachnoids, Discord made himself visible quite quickly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of Terachnoids to come and spook me?! Ooooh! I'm so scared! I think I may have just soiled myself! Hahahahahahaaha!" taunted Discord. Jarvis then gave the signal to his men. Their sarcastic blabbering then began.

"Oh boy! That sure did hurt. I am willing to bet that my IQ is over septuplet of that of yours. I guess having eight more brains than the average organic life form has its advantages!" said the one in the front. From then on for about the next two hours were puns and insults thrown at Discord. The Town was so noisy due to it all, people were flying off the planet by the thousands. Discord was being driven crazy inside, for nobody had tried to counter him or challenge him before. Of course, he had spent about fifty years encased in stone. You could see his face growing brighter and brighter shades of red. He was about to blow his top.

"**STOP** **IT. ALL OF YOU STOP THIS DOING NOW. EITHER YOU DISCONTINUE OR YOU WILL FACE THE DIRE CONSEQUENCES. NOT ONLY THIS PLANET, BUT ALL OF SOLANA WILL BE DESTROYED IF YOU DO NOT STOP!" **exclaimed Discord. He was furious and everyone could see it quite clearly. The Terachnoids stood there silently for a few moments. They were unsure what to do. _Should we continue and see what happens? Should we stop and give in?_ Having eight more brains than the average organic life form, they knew their answer. They all then taunted him more. Though this time, it was much more harsh, much more loud, much more quick, much more hurtful, and much more in quantity.

Suddenly, Discord's entire body glows a bright red and then a very loud and very large, _**BOOM**_! He had spontaneously combusted, leaving all of Kyzil Plateau blanketed in a dark red ash.

"Heck yeah! We did it! Thanks a lot Jarvis and thanks for thinking it all up Clank. Alright. Let's all go home," said Ratchet with a look of glee. As le loosened his grip on his Omni-Wrench, he and Clank began to walk back to their ship. Though on their way a very large dark presence appeared over them. They stopped right in their tracks as it began to lower itself down to their level.

"I really don't think you realize what you just did. My name is Kaos. I am here to rip your throat out. Maybe I'll cut you slowly instead until you bleed out," said Kaos. She was a very dark being. Dressed like an emo teenager and with eyes pure black from edge to edge. Ratchet could see that she was ready to wring every last breath out of his neck. Immediately he pulls out his OmniBlaster and fires it directly at her face. Somehow, she stops the blast dead in its tracks just before it hits her face. He stood there in awe as the bullet floated just in front of her face. Then, it dropped. "Nice try."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better get off this planet before I make you," said Ratchet. He never really did like it when people tried to hurt so many defenseless people. _I mean really, WHO do you think you are? Well I can tell you that you are no better than the rest of us_.

Suddenly, Kaos grips Ratchet's forehead with her palm. Ratchet falls to his knees and closes his eyes. Immediately, all of his worst memories begin to come forth in his memory from the beginning of his life, to Tuesday morning. Tuesday actually was a really bad day, but that's not important. Then, when he was already depressed and breaking down, Kaos brought forth his worst memory. The Death of General Alister Azimuth, as he sacrificed himself to stop the Great Clock from tearing apart the very fabric of the universe.

She let go of him and he fell completely to the ground. He looked up at her in emotional agony and pain, as she looked right down at him with a purely demonic grin. Clank knew that Ratchet was in pain. He wanted so badly to come and help him, though he knew that to stay safe, he must stay put. Unfortunately, Jarvis ran right up to him. Kaos did to him as she did to Ratchet. Though being a Terachnoid, he reacted in the way that, he cried and ordered his men into the Dropship immediately.

"What kind of sick piece of…" Ratchet said, though he was cut-off by Clank before he could swear at her.

"Um, miss, what are you?"

"I doesn't matter what I am. What matters is that I will destroy you and everything in my way to get to you. Even if that means using the Great Clock," Kaos threatened. She really was a feisty one. Everyone could tell too. Even she could tell. God, she's scary.

"And why exactly do you want us? From what my data banks tell me, we have never met you! In fact, I have not even heard you. Which is really quite odd," said Clank. He was quickly scanning every inch of his internal and cloud based data banks he had not known of a Kaos.

"Do you really want to know why I want to rip out the very flesh and blood of you friend, and every last bolt in your tiny little body? I want to make a statement. I want to make people know who I am. _I want to have a little __fun__"_ Kaos replied. Ratchet got up and looked at her. The darkness that was her eyes was a symbol of who she really was on the inside. She is a dark, evil, demonic, and…chaos causing entity. "Sadly, my fun will have to wait. I must prepare. Ta-ta!" she said as she vanished into thin air.

"What the heck just happened? Is she what Discord meant? God I'm confused, and depressed. Let's get back to Meridian City and think this all through. Sound good?" said Ratchet. Clank looked up at him as he had not noticed he had risen. Clank could see in Ratchet's eyes that he wanted to leave, and that he wanted to leave very badly.

Meridian City, Planet Igliak

Polaris Galaxy

Local Time : 5:47 PM

"Yeesh. It's way too easy to tell that we left the apartment in a hurry. Sure hope Talwyn wasn't home to see the mess. Anyway, should we do some research on this 'Kaos' chick?" said Ratchet. He was acting a bit jumpy, though they did stop for energy drinks in the Bogon Galaxy. That place sure doesn't tell you what's in the drinks they sell you. Their business practices have always been shady. Especially when the Protopet came into the picture. That was a really scary week when those things were out and about.

"That sounds good to me. Shall I contact Jarvis? We could use his portable Hall of knowledge to learn about her,"

"Yeah go ahead and call up Jarvis. I'm not even really sure where he went after Kaos finished with him back on Veldin."

"_What do you guys want?! Do you know how many days of my high school years she brought back?! ALL OF THEM! They were all so terrible. So many noogies, I think that I may have lost half a brain during all four of those years," _whined Jarvis.

"Hey Jarvis! We need you to come to our apartment in Meridian City, and bring that Hall of Knowledge thing. Unless you want to go to the Hall of Knowledge of course," said Ratchet.

_"Actually, that would be a better idea. Meet me at the entrance to the Hall of Knowledge at 6:30 PM sharp!"_

The Hall of Knowledge

Stratus City, Planet Stratus

Polaris Galaxy

Local Time : 6:25 PM

"He should be here any minute now. You know, I remember the first time we ended up here. The Zoni gave you those 'Robo-Wings,' we infiltrated the building and then took the escape pod to Fastoon. That was really fun and a really depressing day, wasn't it pal? Pal?" said Ratchet. He looked over at Clank after had not responded to him. Clank was staring into space, his expression blank and his eyes darker green then they usually are. Ratchet somehow knew what Clank was thinking. _That was the day that I was falling for Nefarious' tricks…again. First he made Klunk and then he hired the Zoni. Of course, I was too stupid to think any better. Orvus would be so ashamed of me. _Ratchet wanted so badly to sop Clank from thinking that, or even to stop himself from knowing, but he knew that he could do nothing. They then sat in silence, something that they almost never did, and waited for Jarvis's arrival.

_**Three Minutes Later**_

"Jeez, took ya long enough. Alright let's get in there. How good is your access in there?" said Ratchet. Finally Jarivs had arrived, but really it was no big deal. Ratchet complained but they only waited for about seven minutes or so.

"Luck for you two, and probably myself, I have access to all the knowledge. Which means so do you guys. Now, let's get in there and get out. I have things to do and I need to get them done quickly, or things won't go too well for me back at the office," said Jarvis as they began their walk into the Hall of Knowledge. The hall was a beautiful piece of architectural masterpiece. It was built at the beginning of the Great War in case all the Lombaxes died, so that everyone could know about them, what they did, and how to carry on their legacy. Though the only true way to carry on the legacy of the Lombaxes is to be one, and do what Lombaxes do best. Sadly, it served its purpose due to all the Lombaxes retreating to another dimension. Though in due time, it did much more than serve its purpose. It became a sort of a brick and mortar I.R.I.S. Supercomputer. You could probably take over the universe with that kind of knowledge. With total access, you could learn anything and everything.

Top Floor, Hall of Knowledge

Stratus City, Planet Stratus

Polaris Galaxy

Local Time : 2:45 AM

Twas' the night before destruction and the Hall was quiet. Not a thing was stirring, not even a-

"FOUND IT! FINALLY. IT TOOK ME ALL NIGHT, BUT I FOUND IT. GET OVER HERE GUYS. Guys?" exclaimed Ratchet. He was ecstatic at the fact that he had been up all this time and had finally found the document that described what the Kaos entity really was. Though when he shouted out for Clank and Jarivs, he noticed that they were sleeping with papers in their hands. Ratchet quietly walked over to each of them so to wake them up. Once they were awake, they began analyzing the document.

"The Kaos entity is an entity of pure evil that wants nothing more than pain and suffering for her victims. If she is to pain someone, she will do things like bring forth their worst memories, or even manipulate what they already know to hurt them in ways that cannot be known, unless you are a victim of such things. It is predicted that at one point she will try to take over the universe, only to hurt those who don't deserve it. She may even eliminate important hero figures so that they don't interfere. An example, and hopefully this statement does not jinx the fate of the universe, the Kaos entity may attempt to eliminate Ratchet and Clank. She may try to take out this galactic duo due to the fact that they saved the Solona Galaxy three to four times, saved the Bogon Galaxy from Captain Quark and the Protopets, saved Polaris twice and saved the whole universe/dimension in the process of saving Polaris. If Kaos wanted to take over the Universe, she would want to take out Ratchet and Clank beforehand," said Clank as he read the document to Ratchet and Jarvis.

"Clank, flip over the page please. I think I see more information," stated Jarvis. Clank flipped it over and what it said was very helpful.

"If this is read my Ratchet and/or Clank, way to defeat Kaos can be found in this very section. The document numbers are D63, D67, D69, D77, and D81. Please, use these if Kaos tries to find you. This universe cannot survive without you two," Clank read. Immediately, Ratchet stand up and grabs the documents. He then reads them over and gives Clank and Jarvis a quick summary of what they say.

"Okay, so what they say is that we need to remind Kaos of who she was before she was Kaos. If we can bring out the original person, the Kaos entity will be driven crazy by the fact that a simple being defeated her and the Kaos entity will no longer exist. After the original person is in control the body, Kaos will leave the body and will no longer exist by dying after defeat. It tells us to see documents H144 and C723 to know more about who she was and things about her that are vital to bring back the person. Jarvis, can you get the documents?" said Ratchet.

"Already on it. Give me just a second. *continuous mumbling* Ah-ha! Here we go. Kaos took the body of a young Lombax whose name was Selene. Her father died in a starship crash and was raised by her mother. Sadly, her mother died when she was only five. From then on she was raised by an unknown race. They figured out thet her body had been occupied when one morning, her adoptive father found that her eyes had become pure pools of black. Apparently he was the leader of this unknown race, so to protect his people, he chained up his daughter two or three miles underneath civilization. Over time she grew and the Kaos entity became stronger. Due to those circumstances, Selene or Kaos had escaped and left the planet. She now lives in an unknown location and just goes wherever she wants causing pain to every single person who says the wrong thing to her. Something that we can use against her is her father's name which is, Alphus Zordini ," Jarvis read off. Once he finishes his last sentence, a black mist begins to form over the three. Ratchet decides to pull out his Warmonger just in case it was Kaos. The mist began to solidify into a figure, and of course, it was Kaos.

"You really shouldn't even try that stuff. It will never work. I think we all know that you will never win. Not against me that is. Ha! Who am I kidding? You people can't defeat anybody. You, Ratchet, are just a furry freak with guns and a metal backpack. Oh Clank, you know what you are? All you are is a failure to your father and the universe because of you and your selfishness. Jarvis, you are the most boring and pathetic being I have ever laid my eyes on. All you are is just a bunch of little…" Kaos taunted. She was definitely out to hurt Ratchet and Clank. Unfortunately, Jarvis was there to get a mouthful as well. Though, she was cut off before she could swear at the three.

"Listen here Kaos, and listen good. You can't will I know that…_**Selene**_… will come out and get her body back. You don't belong here and you know it," said Ratchet. As soon as Kaos heard the name Selene, she lost it.

"**DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK THE NAME SELENE EVER AGAIN. SELENE NO LONGER EXIST. THERE IS NOW ONLY KAOS. IF YOU SPEAK THAT NAME AGAIN, I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR INTESTINES RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"** Kaos yelled at Ratchet. Her yelling was so powerful, Ratchet's fur had moved to where they now pointed behind him. Ratchet glanced behind him too see Jarvis shaking and crying in the corner of the room. Poor guy. Never really could take anger.

"Please Miss Kaos. We request that you leave before my friend her does something he will regret. Now, go," Clank calmly said. With that, Kaos became a mist once again and was gone.

"Let's get out of here. We got what we came here for," said Ratchet. At once, they took all the documents they had used, and left.

Meridian City, Planet Igliak

Polaris Galaxy

Local Time : 9:24 AM

"Ratchet! Clank! Wake up! There's an emergency at city hall! RATCHET! CLANK! WAKE. UP. NOW!" yelled Talwyn. Talwyn is a friend that Ratchet and Clank had met during pervious adventures who, in time, became Ratchet's girlfriend.

"1.2 million bolts for the RYNO IV? Are you insane? I'm not buying that!" Ratchet mumbled as he slept. Talwyn sighed and picked up Clank.

"What are you doing with me Miss Apogee?!" Clank asked.

"Shhh! I need to wake up Ratchet so I'm going to hit him over the head with you," Talwyn said. Before Clank even had a chance to protest, she bopped Ratchet on the head with Clank's torso.

"OWWW! What was that for?" Ratchet asked. When she hit him, he jumped out of bed and pulled out his OmniBlaster and aimed it right at her.

"Calm down! I needed to wake you up because there is an emergency at city hall. I was flying into work today when, there was no work. It appears that the place was burned down last night!" Talwyn responded. Ratchet lowered his weapon and dropped his ears because, he felt bad not that he knew of the emergency.

"Oh. That's not good. Okay I'll put on some good armor and Clank and I will go. Clank you need any oil?"

City Hall Ruins

Meridian City, Planet Igliak

Polaris Galaxy

Local Time : 10:01 AM

Black walls and blankets of gray ash. That's really all that's left of the Meridian City Hall. The fire must have been fierce because there is next to nothing left. Firefighters are already on the scene when Ratchet and Clank arrive.

"What do you guys know?" Ratchet asked the Fire Chief.

"We can tell that this was definitely no accident. It was definitely arson. Though the sad part is that while the building burned, thirty people burned with it. Sadly, the fire burned the surveillance tapes so we don't know who did it yet. We'll keep you guys filled in," the Fire Chief responded. Ratchet nodded and started to look around.

"Ratchet, to your left there is a perfectly intact note!" Clank exclaimed as he ran over to the note with Ratchet right behind him. The note read, "_I'm not done. Either you give up or more people will DIE. Make sure your choice is wise Ratchet and Clank! –Kaos"_

"Is she serious? We need to find her quick otherwise more people will be in jeopardy . Let's get home and see if we can learn a little more from those documents Jarvis got us from the Hall of Knowledge,"

"We must bring this note. It may give us hints to her location," said Clank.

Meridian City, Planet Igliak

Polaris Galaxy

Local time : 10:45 AM

Ratchet and Clank sat at their rather small dinner table off to the side of the kitchen. They didn't really need a big table because only three people lived there and they didn't really have people over. All the big dinners and stuff they had were usually hosted by Talwyn in her president role over at city hall. Obviously that won't be happening for a while.

At the table they lay out all the documents they collected and the note from City Hall. It was actually really strange. They never did stuff like this. Usually it was someone feeding them info. Though those were usually already known problems and not that many people knew about Kaos yet. Only a few Veldinites, over one hundred Terachnoids, and themselves. Clank's arm shrinked into his body and a scanner of sorts replaced it. He waved his arm-scanner-thing over the note.

"There are fingerprints on the note Kaos left us. Would you like me to run them?"

"Sure pal. I'm looking over more and more about her past right now. I only really skimmed over it when we were in the Hall of Knowledge," Ratchet replied. Clank's antenna glowed bright red and fluctuated between that and a darker red to show that he was searching his sources. Since they had done so much for the universe, Clank had direct access to all the information in the Hall of Knowledge, Galactic Authorities' data bases, and more. He preferred not to use it too often. He only wanted to use it in case of emergencies, and this was definitely an emergency.

"I found a match. These prints belong to Selene Zordini. If I trace these, we can learn of Kaos' whereabouts!" Clank said.

"Sound great. Hey, I need you to remember this for when we need to take her out. When she was five her father said to her 'You know Selene, when you grow up you can help daddy keep all of our people safe and healthy. You what else Selene? You are the most important thing to me. You are my world, and daddy loves you more than anything else in the dimension.'" Ratchet said. If Clank wasn't a robot, he would have cried. You would tell that what her father had said moons ago was very profound.

"The place in which the fingerprints of Kaos are located is in some kind of an underground building on Sargasso. Though she has been on Rykan IV quite a bit. In fact, I think she is there now."

"If she's there now then let's go. Maybe we can catch he before she heads back to Sargasso," Ratchet replied. They put their things into a folder and hid them inside of Clank's chest compartment. Clank's arm returned to normal and they took off.

Grummelnet Shopping Center, Planet Rykan IV

Polaris Galaxy

Local time : 10:53 AM

"Status report men. Where are Ratchet and Clank and what are they up to now?" Kaos asked of her henchmen. She was at the Rykan IV Grummelnet Weapons Superstore, because you need to be at the biggest store to know you can find the torture devices you need to kill people slowly and painfully. "Oooh! Look at this whip with razors at the end! Oh and look at all these chains!"

"Miss Kaos," said her one of her henchmen, "This isn't the weapons department."

"Oh. That's nasty. I'm still going to buy the razor whip, and not for those kinds of reasons."

"Kaos!" shouted another one of the three henchmen she had with her.

"**That's Miss Kaos to you, you lowly piece of trash!"** she shouted back at him.

"Sorry, Miss Kaos. Anyway we have location on Ratchet and Clank. They are on their way here. It appears they are coming to attempt an eliminate you!" said the henchman with the correct title this time.

"Hmm, looks like I'll be able to use this whip sooner than I thought. Prepare for their arrival when they get here do something to them, but don't kill them or I will kill you and your families. Are we clear?"

Starship Aphelion, Planet Rykan IV Orbit

Polaris Galaxy

Local Time : 11:06 AM

"Be on the lookout for some of her freaks. She might be expecting us," Ratchet said as he pulled the Starship Aphelion closer to the landing area close to where Kaos is located. Flying into a planet had always been fun. Getting into the atmosphere and getting into it's gravitational pull. It was exciting.

Once on the ground you could feel the immense heat immediately. The planet was made mostly of lava which was always hot. This planet was like that because of such a large inner core. In fact, it was on record as the third hottest and largest planet in Polaris.

"Where is she at now?" Ratchet asked Clank as he ran her fingerprints again.

"From what I can tell, she in in that building right there," Clank said cautiously as he pointed in the direction of a large warehouse. They began to walk in that direction. With Ratchet's Omniwrench tight in hand, and facts about Selene's life memorized, they were ready to take her out. Even with all that, in the back of their minds, they knew that Kaos was making this much too easy for them. Things had never been this easy for them in the past and they never expected things to get any easier. If anything, things got harder over the years. They knew that Kaos as planning something. Even though they didn't know what it was, they were expecting something. Something to make it harder for them. Why couldn't evil be more vulnerable? Once they were at the warehouse entrance, Ratchet pulled out his OmniBlaster in case Kaos had some of her men of them.

"Clank, go in ahead of me and try and found out where she is. Got it?" Ratchet instructed.

"Okay Ratchet, and please don't die in my absence. I don't need that happening again," Clank replied with a solemn look on his warm metal face. He activated his Heli-Pack and flew in through the air vent. As soon as he was out of sight, Ratchet began looking around for henchmen to shoot at. Suddenly, Ratchet feels a sharp prick on his arm. He drops to the ground and his vision fades. He falls unconscious.

Meanwhile, Clank is flowing through the building silently, searching for Kaos. Either she was well hidden or his software was off, because he was unable to locate her. From what he could tell… he was right on top of her! Then suddenly, _Are you sure you want to shut down Mac OSX? Shutting Down. _

Unknown Location, Planet Sargasso

Polaris Galaxy

Local Time : Unknown

Ratchet's eyes slowly open only to see pure darkness. He felt himself sitting down, though there was rope tied all around him. _Of course, she drugged me and tied me up. What's _over his head. Then, he heard those very familiar robotic movement noises. He knew right away that she had also taken Clank.

"Clank?! Is that you?" Ratchet yelled out to see if it was really his buddy sitting behind him.

"Yes Ratchet. It is me. I am trying to slip out of these ropes. Once out, I will help you," Clank replied. He then worked relentlessly to get out of the roping that Kaos had wrapped and tied around him. Being small really did have its advantages. He was able to slip out In under ten minutes. Once out, he untied Ratchet.

_Incoming Holo-Call. Incoming Holo-Call from: APOGEE, TALYW. Incoming Holo-Call from: APOGEE, TALWYN. Call has been marked as urgent. Answer Call immediately from: APOGEE, TALYWN. SYSTEM OVERRIDDEN. ANSWERING CALL. _

"Ratchet?! Clank?! Where are you guys? Ratchet's Nav-Unit has been offline for three hours now!" Talwyn screamed at them.

"Miss Apogee, we are un clear of where we are either. We have just regained consciousness. It seems that Kaos tied us up in an unknown location," Clank calmly replied.

"Hey wait a minute, now that I look, my Nav-Unit is gone!" Ratchet exclaimed. His statement was indeed true. Kaos had stolen and hidden Ratchet's Nav-Unit somewhere. She may have even destroyed it. "Clank, are you able to transmit our current location to Tal?"

"Yes I am. Miss Apogee, will you attempt to retrieve us if you are able to receive the coordinates?" Clank asked.

"Yeah I think so. I'll be there as soon as possible. Apogee out," Talwyn said.

_Transmitting current location/coordinates to : APOGEE, TALWYN. Sending. Sending. Sending. Location Sent to : APOGEE, TALYWN. Are you sure you would like to quit Location Transmitter? Quitting Location Transmitter. Are you sure you want to delete Location Transmitter from this Mac? Deleting. Deleted. _

"Clank why'd you just delete your Location Transmitter?" Ratchet asked. As soon as Clank began transmitting, his call with Talwyn had ended.

"That is what I am wondering. I did not delete that on my own. It's as if my system was overridden!" Clank said.

_INCOMING CALL FROM: WITHHELD. SYSTEM OVERRIDEN. ANSWERING CALL FROM: WITHHELD._

"You two are quite silly really. I mean honestly, you think and your precious little girlfriend will come and save you? Hah! You just wait and see what I have in store for you two. I got this whip with razors at the end of it at…umm…never mind where I got it, but you two won't like how I'll use it. You know what? I really shouldn't ruin all the surprises I have in store for you. I guess you'll just have to find out won't you? Kaos out," Kaos said. It was really quite unusual how much Clank was being overridden today. In fact, he was and is the fourth most secure system in the dimension. It seems that Kaos really meant business to even try to hack in to something as secure as Clank. His only real drawback was that he ran Mac OS X. Oh well. Orvus must have programmed him like that for a reason.

"That chick is freaking crazy! We have to get to her and take her out quick. Otherwise, we'll all be in trouble," Ratchet said.

"You are right. We must find a way out of here immediately," Clank replied. As soon as he finished his sentence, they heard the whirring of a ship overhead. It sat idle for a moment and then…BOOM! Talwyn's hip dropped a bomb to retrieve them.

"Hurry up and get in here! We don't have much time!" Talwyn shouted.


End file.
